Dead Inside
by Eckmulzvydr
Summary: Chacun de nous a en lui : Son Pokémon totem, allié le plus indéniable, et le plus intime. Son Pokémon frère, avec lequel il grandit, et qui grandit avec lui. Son Pokémon inverse, avec lequel il entretient une relation particulière et doit vivre une grande épreuve.


∞ _Dead_ _Inside_ ∞

Chacun de nous a en lui :

Son Pokémon totem, allié le plus indéniable, et le plus intime.

Son Pokémon frère, avec lequel il grandit, et qui grandit avec lui.

Son Pokémon inverse, avec lequel il entretient une relation particulière et doit vivre une

grande épreuve.

Le grand passage, l'initiation de chaque jeune dresseur des îles Novii se fait avant sa

dixième année, à l'aube des soleils jumeaux.

Zhêta, 11 ans et quatre jours.

Réveil brutal, en short de nuit sur la natte de paille usée. Il saute sur ses pieds, le vieux bois craquant sous ses pas. L'aube ne va pas tarder à montrer le bout de son nez, et il ne voit pas la nuit, ce qui lui vaut de buter dans le grand miroir à pied sur le chemin de la légère ouverture servant de fenêtre. Ses traits fatigués, émaciés, témoignent de sa quasi absence de sommeil des derniers jours/semaines/mois. Seuls points réfléchissant de la nuit, en communion avec le jour naissant, ses cheveux d'un blanc quasi phosphorescent, trahissent sa mèche noire tombant sur sa joue gauche, lui révélant son visage ainsi éclairé. Un craquement. Lourd, suivi d'un juron à peine perceptible sauf pour lui. Un humain, non quatre, sur son îlot désert à l'avènement de l'aube en un jour sacré. Aucun doute. Émergeant du discret carré de terre que son homme-frère lui avait creusé, Ningale émerge du _tunnel_ , les yeux encore brillant de sa _clairvoyance_. De ses rapides petites pattes, il trottine silencieusement devant la porte en toile. L'homme-frère acquiesce, se déplace furtivement vers la natte. Zhêta saisit son arbalète en os et cuir, ajuste sa pointe et ouvre brusquement le volet de la porte, tirant un trait dans l'ombre cri étouffé lui parvient, lui donnant satisfaction. Ningale est déjà près de la fenêtre, et un nouveau trait tranche la nuit, suivi d'une chute rapide sur la mousse du bois alentour. Ningale, alors, se déplace vers l'autel poussiéreux, trépignant devant le coin délaissé du fond de la pièce. Zhêta fait demi-tour sur lui-même, en alerte. Le bras recouvert de tissu noir a déjà déchiré et traversé la paroi. Un cri de douleur suit son départ, quand la pointe en os a traversé la toile et s'est fiché dans sa jambe. C'est à ce moment précis que Ningale et Zhêta les ressentent, comprenant qu'ils ont été dupés par le _clonage_. Portant la main à son cou, il ressent la douleur avant d'avoir senti la piqûre, la petite fléchette désagréablement plantée dans chair blanchâtre. S'effondrant à même le sol, il discerne à peine les ombres dansantes autour de lui, et le Kadabra hypnotisant de sa cuiller et de son regard Ningale déjà chancelant à cause du choc causé à son homme-frère.

Lorsque Zhêta se réveille, sa colère est déjà futile. Des lianes puissantes le maintiennent attaché au tronc fiché dans les dalles du temple, et la lumière du jour se rapproche, par l'opercule, du centre de la grande salle de rituel. Maudissant leurs agresseurs un à un dans sa tête, son esprit s'aiguise et son regard se précise. Des mois de lutte inutile. Des semaines passées à tenter d'éviter sa propre initiation, pour un tel résultat. Enlevé au petit matin, pour qu'à l'aube intervienne le jugement divin.

Les dents serrés par la rage, il essaie de forcer ses liens, qui se resserrent douloureusement autour de ses poignets. Un gémissement plaintif alerte alors son attention. Cherchant du regard à travers les colonnes et les dessins rupestres, il discerne alors son Pokémon-frère à l'exact centre de la salle, maintenu au sol par des liens blancs et lumineux. L'image mentale déferle dans l'esprit du jeune humain. Les liens de Ningale sont dus à la _sécrétion_ d'un Pokémon étranger, et il ne peut les défaire seul. Quant à l'attaque _tunnel_ , elle demeure irréalisable, à en croire la plaque d'acier disposée sous ses petites pattes. Le regard brillant de son Pokémon-frère le saisit jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'âme. C'est un abandon. Zhêta arque son corps avec force, essaie de tirer les liens qui se resserrent d'autant plus, au prix d'une douleur dont il n'a que faire, hurlant à la lumière naissante, aux bords des larmes, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit définitivement trop tard.

Au moment où la lumière céleste atteint son ami de toujours, les liens cèdent, et Zhêta se rue tant bien que mal vers le centre de pièce. L'interdiction ensorcelée, hélas, le freine davantage que sa volonté d'outrepasser les barrières. Ningale, saisi par la douleur de son homme-frère, vibre à son tour du mal qui l'atteint, au moment où la lumière a recouvert tout son corps. Une intense bourrasque, se transformant en tornade de poussière, de gravats et de lumière, entoure alors le petit Pokémon et s'étend, envoyant Zhêta percuter avec violence les portes d'ivoire ciselé. Les poumons comprimés sous le choc, il perd connaissance une sizaine de secondes, avant de reprendre conscience, une main sur le sol. C'est déjà fait. L'intense lumière s'est dissipée, ne laissant devant lui que la poussière ambiante et… lui.

Devant lui, les ailes vrombissant à une vitesse incroyable, soulevant autour de lui le moindre grain de poussière au sol, se tient Ninjask, la forme évoluée de son Pokémon-frère, le regard rougeoyant et le casque doré luisant sous l'aube nouvelle. A la place de son Ningale, frère depuis toujours, cet étranger lui fait face. Zhêta, levé, n'ose ni bouger, ni respirer, tant la surprise le laisse coit.

Alors que la curiosité le pousse tout juste à entrevoir la possibilité de s'approcher, Ninjask, à une vitesse fulgurante, accélère à sa rencontre, avant de soudainement remonter en piqué jusqu'à la lentille de lumière et de quitter le temple par le toit. L'enfant comprend, en cet instant, qu'il ne le reverrait plus. Affligé par cette évidence, il tombe à genoux à même le sol, et le frappe de ses jointures dénudées, jusqu'au sang. Toute sa vie durant, il le savait, il l'avait senti ainsi. Il ne fallait pas que ce jour arrive. Jamais. Car il perdrait son frère, son ami, toute sa vie. Levant le buste, Zhêta ferme les yeux et attend résolument la fin, la mort directe qui atteint tout les êtres sans aucune exception, qui ne sont pas de paire avec leur frère. Rien ne se passe. Après quelques secondes de terreur intense, il rouvre alors les yeux, répondant de son regard bleu pâle au silence du temple. Dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, il interroge alors les ténèbres qui lui répondent en un acte unique. A mi chemin entre l'ange et le fantôme le plus sinistre, sa carapace brun terne, ses parts d'ailes, son regard creux et son auréole donnent encore plus d'étrangeté à sa lévitation silencieuse.

Munja sort de l'ombre.

Entre le silence de la stupéfaction, la quiétude profonde et le sentiment de malaise, Zhêta chancelle, contemplant longuement, étant contemplé par son Pokémon-frère. Après de longues minutes qui auraient pu sembler des cycles lunaires, l'un vers l'autre, sans le moindre bruit, s'avancent l'un vers l'autre, se jaugent. Munja dans le silence de son âme, Zhêta dans celui de ses yeux quasi gris. Le Pokémon prend alors l'initiative d'approcher, son regard creux très, très près de celui de son homme-frère. Les portes de la grande salle de rituel s'ouvrent alors, et la lumière du jour rendue à elle-même vient conquérir l'intérieur du temple.

Descendant, interrogateur, les nombreuses marches de la grande place d'un village qu'il ne connaît pas, Zhêta, se sentant suivi de Munja, n'arrive étonnement plus à focaliser la rage qu'il réservait pour ses agresseurs. La lumière des soleils jumeaux le saisit. Faisant néanmoins face à la foule, tenant ça et là ses reliques du Foudroyant, il s'attend à essuyer toute l'ovation que le peuple réserve aux jours d'initiation. Au lieu de cela, un silence muré d'interrogation, puis d'une peur croissante, a saisi la foule. Une petite fille, tenant la main de son père avec effroi, crie avant de se réfugier contre lui. La foule commence à faire circuler la rumeur, qui gronde, devient rapidement messe-basse, puis colère, venin. Un bruit mat, suivi de cliquetis de métal, interrompt alors violemment les dialogues.

Accompagné de toute sa suite, le grand mage, qui n'a en égal de sagesse que la courbe de son bouc, fait d'une main mondainement ornée s'écarter la foule en deux parts distinctes, avant de s'avancer vers le jeune homme en devenir, le pas alourdi par le poids de son bâton d'apparat.

Proche de lui, de toute sa hauteur, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier puisse discerner toutes les nuances de sa barbe gris-nuit, l'adulte le jauge et le juge :

\- Dans Sa grande clémence, le Conseil n'a pas retenu l'année, les efforts et les hommes blessés qu'il a fallu pour t'appréhender. Pour des raisons que chacun ici connaît bien, nous ne t'en tiendrons pas coupable. Cependant, il y a des choses que nous ne pouvons laisser passer, même dans la vocation de paix de notre Ordre. Ainsi, je veux ta réponse, jeune homme, où est ton Pokémon-frère et pourquoi n'est-il pas en cet instant avec toi ?

Zhêta regarde derrière lui. Munja n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, lévitant dans son dos sans même chercher à se cacher, ne semblant ni gêné, ni intéressé par la foule. Rapide à la déduction, son esprit lui rappelle soudain la sensation perçue dans le temple. Un fantôme… . Ses sens, toujours aux aguets, remarquent également la discrétion des hommes du grand mage se rapprochant petit à petit pour le saisir. Se retournant vers celui-ci, son regard d'un clair désarmant s'assombrit.

\- Que regardes-tu, gamin ? Penses-tu pouvoir t'abstenir de nous répondre ? Je sais ton manque d'intérêt pour ces lieux, et ton mutisme devant chacun d'entre nous, mais j'exige une réponse claire : où est ton Pokémon-frère, gamin !

Zhêta le regarde alors avec défi, s'approche d'un pas et porte son index à l'horizontale le long de sa gorge, pour signifier la mort. Les yeux du vieil homme se glacent alors d'effroi, et le village, stupéfait, se fige, crie ou recule de terreur.

Le jeune homme profite de la surprise pour bousculer le mage au sol, et fendre la foule pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes, pieds nus, descendant vers la plage avec hâte. Se sentant alors suivi et arrivant sur le sable, il se sait bientôt acculé. Hésitant entre le vieux port et la falaise aux rares arbustes et à l'éperon rocheux, il voit alors Munja, voletant près de lui, se dirigeant vers la falaise.

En une toute première preuve de confiance, Zhêta le suit instinctivement, surprenant de nouveau ses poursuivants.

Bord de la falaise. Munja sur les talons, le jeune homme freine brusquement dans la poussière, s'aidant des branches et des racines du dernier arbre pour arrêter sa course, les cris et les pas de plus en plus rapprochés. Interrogateur, le regard creux de Munja ne lui indique rien de concluant, laissant le jeune homme au bord de la falaise et des soleils s'éveillant, n'ayant pour tout autre choix que se rendre ou périr empalé sur les éperons rocheux.

C'est alors que lumière se fait, discrète tout d'abord, puis plus précise, au juste bord de la falaise. Le petit Pokémon rose, scintillant au regard brillant, regarde fixement Zhêta sans interrompre sa lévitation. L'échange dure quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que soudain le bruit des branches cassées sur le sol l'interrompe. Le petit Pokémon sursaute, et le jeune homme se retourne vers les bois, les dents retroussées par la colère. Un petit gémissement l'alerte soudain. Le petit Pokémon brillant, dont la joie émanait comme des pores d'une petite étoile de rosée, fait alors apparaître une bulle de couleur rosée mais aussi fourmillante de nuances que l'arc-en-ciel, qui grossit à vue d'œil jusqu'à faire la taille d'un petit homme. Hochant sa petite tête, le Pokémon fait signe de la queue au jeune homme d'y rentrer. Les pas se rapprochent de plus en plus.

Au moment où la foule enragée, devancée par le grand mage, se rue sur le bord de la falaise, elle ne discerne qu'une petite forme rose, avant d'être soudain envahi par le _flash_ saisissant de puissance du petit être.

Quelque part au dessus de la mer, et dans le jour naissant, une bulle de rosée voyage au gré des vents.


End file.
